ELI AND CLARE BECOME A FAMILY
by misspinky2006
Summary: ELI AND CLARE MAKE LOVE FIRST TIME
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST TRY AT FANFICTION SO BEAR WITH ME AND BE NICE

ELI MET CLARE FOR THERE RE-FIRST DATE SINCE THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER BEFORE HE CLOUD KNOCK CLARE OPENS THE DOOR AND JUMPS INTO HIS ARMS I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH BABY I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS AGAIN SHE SAY SMILING AT HER GREEN EYED I'VE MISSED TOO ARE YOU READY FOR OUR DATE TO SEE JAMES PATTERSON? CLARE:I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT THOSE TICKETS I WAS HOPING THAT YOU WOULD WANT to just STAY HERE AND KISS AWHILE AND MAYBE YOU KNOW HAVE SOME SEXY TIME Hell YES. The hell with those ticket I'm STAYING HERE CLARE:SO I AM GOING TO COOK DINNER FIRST FOR :YOU CAN DON'T BE A WAS GOOD CLARE THANK YOU READY TO SEE WHAT MY UPSTAIRS LOOK LIKE ? YES BUT ONLY IF YOU ARE READY FOR THIS. Eli we've been dating for 8 1/2 months plus add the 3 months that we shared before your issues so I'M THINK ITS TIME FOR US TO TAKE STEP.I LOVE YOU CLARE I WANNA BE WITH FOR EVER

_**THE FIRST TIME**_

I'M GOING TO TAKE IT SLOW BECAUSE IT GOING TO BE SOME PAIN A FIRST BUT I PROMISE YOU I WOULDN'T HURT SCARED Promise ITS GOING TO be so sweet. OK Eli pov: there she is laying there trembling I just want her . I lay down next to the love my and I kiss her softly and I take her cloths off and blue eyes to comfortableblush and smile. Clare pov: I'm looking at the man I love and he's look at like he's never looked at me before but it good look. I climb on top of Clare and I ease myself into her and starts to cry out and little I ask her do you want me to stop and she says no. Clare you feel so good I love you so much .How does it feel know now? It feels better I love you Eli .This one of the best night of my life Eli. Mine too. We spend the rest of the night exploring each other. I CAN'T believe that I 'M not virgin anymore. Are you ok with that Clare? yes I'm ok with. I happy waited for you Eli. Me to Clare you mine everything to me.

_**Finding Out She Pregnant**_

Laying in my bed super sick and I DON'T NO WHY I CALL OUT TO MY MOM TO HELP PLEASE COME IS IT CLARE IV HAVENT BEEN WELL THAT LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS MOM. CLARE HAVE YOU AND ELI HAD SEX?I TURN A BRIGHT COLOR RED AND SAY YES. CLARE DO YOU TWO PRACTICE SAFE SEX? WE ARE SAFE O YEAH THOSE LAST 2 OR 3 TIME WE DIDNT WE USED THE PULL-OUT METHOD WELL CLARE I'M NOT MAD AT FOR HAVING SEX WITH ELI I'M MAD AT BOTH OF YOU FOR NO BEING GOT THE STORY AND PICK YOU A TEST TO BE SHORE WE GET HOME FROM THE STORE AND I SIT ON THE TUB RUBBING MY BELLY LOOKING AT THE TEST IT'S POSITIVE . MY MOM IS ON THE PHONE WITH MY FATHER AND HE'S MAD AS HELL AND HE'S ON HIS WAY TO KILL ELI. CLARE YOU HAVE TO TELL MOM

_**TELLING ELI**_

IM SITTING ON MY BED SCARED TO DIAL HIS NUMBER. I START TO CALL HIM BUT HE CALLS ME BLUE EYE HOW ARE DOING TO DAY? I'M' NOT 'S WRONG? I'M PREGNANT PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME ELI WOULD I BEEN MAD AT YOU FOR ME GETTING YOU PREGNANT? BECAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR NYU SOON NO I'M NOT LEAVING NOW THE LOVE OF MY LIFE JUST FOUND OUT SHE'S PREGNANT WITH MY BABY. I'M GOING TO STAY HERE WITH YOU SO YOU NOT MAD THAT YOUR GOING TO BE A FATHER AT 18? NO CLARE I ALREADY KNEW THAT I WANTED TO SPEND THE MY LIFE WITH YOU ARE THE ONE THAT I WANT TO MARRY AND HAVE BLUE EYED BABY'S WITH IT'S JUST A LITTLE EARLIER THAN MOM WANTS YOU AND YOUR PARENTS TO COME OVER SO THEY CAN TO I WAS HOPING THAT I COULD COME OVER FIRST SO THAT WE COULD THEM TOGETHER. OK. COME OVER YOU IN 15 LOVE YOU CLARE I WALK UP THE DRIVE WAY TO ELI' HOUSE MY HEART IS RACING AND THEN SEE THE LOVE MY LIFE SMILING AT BABE HOW YOU FELLING? TO BE HONEST I'M SCARED SHIT-LESS. DON'T BE OK I'M READY I THINK. MOM AND DAD CLARE AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU PLEASE YOU MIGHT WANT TO SIT FOR SPIT OUT CECE SAYS CLARE'S PREGNANT AND IT'S MY BABY. IS THAT ALL ELI

BULLFROG I TOLD YOU I WAS DREAMING OF FISH BUT YOU

DIDN'T BELIEVE ARE YOU MAD AT ME? NO CLARE WHY WOULD I BE MAD AT YOU? BECAUSE I MESSED UP ELI LIFE IS NOT MESSED SWEETIE COME GIVING US A GRANDCHILD I KNEW THAT IT WOULD HAPPENED ONE DAY THANK YOU CLARE I'M HAPPY FOR AND ANYTHING YOU NEED YOU CAN COME TO WILL YOU COME TO MY HOUSE WITH ME ELI FOR DINNER WITH MY MOM AND STEP DAD? THE WANT TO TALK TO YOU 2. YES CLARE

_**5 MONTHS PREGNANT**_

Today we get to found out the sex of the baby I Ali and she so happy for and Eli. I never thought that you would be the one pregnant first. I know right its crazy. I never thought that you and Eli would have ever got back together are that Jake and him would become such best friends. That took awhile he was so mad at Eli for getting pregnant. What happened Jake find out anyway? Well at that dinner with Eli parents my mom and CeCE were talking about what they thought Eli and I should to about the baby and then Jake and Katie walk in and Jake heard was baby and run up to my room slammed Eli up against that wall and scream you got my little sis pregnant and Eli is about freak when bullfrog comes in and tells everyone to chill out and say he's sorry to Eli and they talk it out and that was it. Anyway where Eli I've him since I've been home. He's in class it was midterms for him. How has been since he didn't go to NYU ? Honestly he's been great because could have still went if wanted. Clare you know good and well that he would not leave pregnant Clare behind. So is Dallas? He fine so have told your parents that you engaged yet ? No Clare why because there going flop out. I Ali hi it's Eli missed man. How are you Ali? I'm good and you still with that dickhead? Yes you 2 are going to get over that fight anyway how are you Eli? I'm great life is good. So do want to go with us to find out the sex of the baby? I was hoping 1 of you would ask me. You know that you would be there you are the god mom .My I'm the good mom ? Why are you so shock you and Clare have been more sister for ever. Thank you Eli and Clare I love you 2 some much. Eli are you still driving a hearse? Yes but not when the baby is born. OK because if you my godchild in that car I'm going to BEAT you up .OK I'm met you doctor see there. Hi blue eye how are you feeling today? I'm OK except my feet are swollen and I'm peeing every ten minutes but I'm happy you're here. Clare and Eli the nurse call us back. OK claret your and 18 weeks your right a the 5 months mark .OK let what the sex is what do it is Eli? I think it's a girl with blue eyes like Clare and you Clare it a boy with Eli eyes. Well Eli you right it's a girl. Eli are you cry? Yes I'm I knew god would bless me with girl. Clare I love you I love too. Aw Clare having a girl now I plan the baby shower. Thank you Ali. Hi mom hi do want to know what I'm having? Yes spit it out we're having a girl. A girl yes I got a granddaughter I'll see you glen for dinner is Eli coming tonight? Yes. Hey Cece and bullfrog guess what we're having? It a girl. So dad can tell something I want to asked Clare bear to marry me tonight at dinner and asked glen because dad doesn't want anything to do with her or her mom but anyway he said yes so I wanna know are you coming tonight? Are you kidding me we wouldn't miss this for the world let me see the ring that way you have working those extra shifts at the radio station. That's a nice size ring its bigger then mine. Bullfrog do you see the ring? Wow Eli how did you pay for that ring. Dad I've paid on this ring since I feel in love with Clare. Eli are you being for real yes dad I am, ,wow that kind crazy but sweet at the same time. Dad I knew that she was it for me the first time I saw her big blue eye my first day of school. Well we should get going. I'll meet you there I have to get dress. Clare yes mom JAKE IS BRINGING Katie TO DINNER IS THAT OK Yes I love Katie . I pull Clare house I'm so nerves I'm never nerves yet I never proposed to anyone. Hi everyone . Hey Eli let's eat I'm staving me to Clare. Your always hunger Ali say with a laugh. That's not funny I'm pregnant Clare say with laugh. But before eat can everyone come to back yard please? Eli what are doing? Clare you SAW AT my worst and thru all the drama and up and down with those most Amazon blue eyes and that smile and your spirit and never YOU gave on me. So THERE IS ONE QUESTION I HAVE FOR YOU WILL YOU MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD AND BE MY WIFE Yes I'LL MARRY YOU Eli why are shaking cuz I was so nerves Clare bear. Congratulation Eli and Clare. Finally I didn't know how much longer I could that to myself Adam say.

_**Giving birth**_

Eli I am so uncomfortable I can't sleep. Try sleeping on you side, tried that is not working. Well if you can't sleep then I can't sleep so DO YOU WANT TO FOR A NIGHT WALK THE DOCTOR SAID THAT IT CAN HELP CONTRACTION start? At this point babe I'm wiling to try anything. Did you do what Ali's mom told to do eat spicy food? No but can we go get some tacos? Yes OK puts so thing on and we go. I can in Pj's? Yes blue eyes you can OK let go get in the car. Oh I don't think we're going to the taco place. Why? My water just broke. Eli why are standing there. Mom Clare having the baby met yell at hospital Clare bear are you OK ? No pushing goddamn human and you know I love but I want TO fuck you up RITE NOW. Clare you are cursing Eli shut the hell up OK it's time for a nurse to give you that Epidural yes get the damn doctor. Hi Helen, how is my girl ? She's cursing up a storm in the I'm scared to back in there. It's OK Eli this is normal I'm going to get the doctor. OK Clare it time to push your little girl out into the world.123 push there you go one more big and she'll be here push Clare. She here. OMG she's perfected and she your eyes Clare. Eli are you crying? Yes I'm a dad now wow yes thank you Clare. For giving me the best early Christmas give that ever got . Everyone she's he and she a looker what is her name Eli? Her name is Blue Goldsworthy. How is Clare feeling? She tired and happy, she sleeping but can come Blue now

BRINGING BABY BLUE HOME

ELI I'M A LITTLE SCARED TO BRING BLUE HOME TOMORRW. WHY CLARE? BECAUSE ELI WE HAVE HELP HERE AND WHEN GET HOME IT'S JUST GOING TO BE US. NO IT'S NOT JUST GOING TO BE US I FORGOT TO TELL YOU HELEN WANT US TO COME STAY WITH HER AND GLEN FOR A COUPLE WEEKS TIL WE GET THE HANG OF THE PRARENT THING SO DON'T WORRY SOME MUCH BLUE EYE AND BABY BLUE EYE ARE GOING TO BE JUST FINE. I TOLD I WOULD TAKE CARE OF OUR LITTLE FAMILY AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO SO GET SOME REST. LOVE BLUE EYS TIME 2. ELI DID YOU EVER THING PAKED UP IN THE CAR SO WE CAN GO TO MOM'S. YES BLUE EYES. I'M GOING TO PUT BLUE IN THE CAR SIT AND YOUR GOING TO SIT IN BACK WITH HER RIGHT? YES ELI. OK I JUST HAD TO MAKE SHORE. WHERE HELEN WE'RE IN THE DRIVEWAY OK. MOM SAID THAT SHE FIXED YOUR OLD ROOMM UP FOR US. WOW SHE REALLY TURN AROUND SINCE I TOLD I WAS RPREGNANT. I KNOW BUT BLUE EYES. WELL WE'RE GOING HAVE A PACK HOUSE TODAY. I KNOW BUT IF YOUR NOT UP TO IT I CAN TELL EVER TO NOT TO COME. ELI DON'T SILLY I JUST WOU LIKE TO BLUE IN SOME CUTE SO SHE CAN MEET HER FAMILY OK. I'M GOING TO TRY AND STEAL BLUE AWAY FROM HER GRANDMOM. Ha HA HA THAT WAS FUNNY ELI BUT I ALREADY TRIED. BUT I'M BLUE'S DAD YEAH I SAID TO MOM TO BUT SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS BOUNDING WITH HER GRANDDAUGHTER AND GLEN LAUGH AT ME. BUT I HAVE BRING HER UP STAIRS SO YOU DRESS HER OK THAT MIGHT WORK


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS MY FIRST TRY AT FANFICTION SO BEAR WITH ME AND BE NICE

ELI MET CLARE FOR THERE RE-FIRST DATE SINCE THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER BEFORE HE CLOUD KNOCK CLARE OPENS THE DOOR AND JUMPS INTO HIS ARMS I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH BABY I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS AGAIN SHE SAY SMILING AT HER GREEN EYED I'VE MISSED TOO ARE YOU READY FOR OUR DATE TO SEE JAMES PATTERSON? CLARE:I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT THOSE TICKETS I WAS HOPING THAT YOU WOULD WANT to just STAY HERE AND KISS AWHILE AND MAYBE YOU KNOW HAVE SOME SEXY TIME Hell YES. The hell with those ticket I'm STAYING HERE CLARE:SO I AM GOING TO COOK DINNER FIRST FOR :YOU CAN DON'T BE A WAS GOOD CLARE THANK YOU READY TO SEE WHAT MY UPSTAIRS LOOK LIKE ? YES BUT ONLY IF YOU ARE READY FOR THIS. Eli we've been dating for 8 1/2 months plus add the 3 months that we shared before your issues so I'M THINK ITS TIME FOR US TO TAKE STEP.I LOVE YOU CLARE I WANNA BE WITH FOR EVER

_**THE FIRST TIME**_

I'M GOING TO TAKE IT SLOW BECAUSE IT GOING TO BE SOME PAIN A FIRST BUT I PROMISE YOU I WOULDN'T HURT SCARED Promise ITS GOING TO be so sweet. OK Eli pov: there she is laying there trembling I just want her . I lay down next to the love my and I kiss her softly and I take her cloths off and blue eyes to comfortable blush and smile. Clare pov: I'm looking at the man I love and he's look at like he's never looked at me before but it good look. I climb on top of Clare and I ease myself into her and starts to cry out and little I ask her do you want me to stop and she says no. Clare you feel so good I love you so much .How does it feel know now? It feels better I love you Eli .This one of the best night of my life Eli. Mine too. We spend the rest of the night exploring each other. I CAN'T believe that I 'M not virgin anymore. Are you OK with that Clare? yes I'm OK with. I happy waited for you Eli. Me to Clare you mine everything to me.

_**Finding Out She Pregnant**_

Laying in my bed super sick and I DON'T NO WHY I CALL OUT TO MY MOM TO HELP PLEASE COME IS IT CLARE IV HAVENT BEEN WELL THAT LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS MOM. CLARE HAVE YOU AND ELI HAD SEX?I TURN A BRIGHT COLOR RED AND SAY YES. CLARE DO YOU TWO PRACTICE SAFE SEX? WE ARE SAFE O YEAH THOSE LAST 2 OR 3 TIME WE DIDNT WE USED THE PULL-OUT METHOD WELL CLARE I'M NOT MAD AT FOR HAVING SEX WITH ELI I'M MAD AT BOTH OF YOU FOR NO BEING GOT THE STORY AND PICK YOU A TEST TO BE SHORE WE GET HOME FROM THE STORE AND I SIT ON THE TUB RUBBING MY BELLY LOOKING AT THE TEST IT'S POSITIVE . MY MOM IS ON THE PHONE WITH MY FATHER AND HE'S MAD AS HELL AND HE'S ON HIS WAY TO KILL ELI. CLARE YOU HAVE TO TELL MOM

_**TELLING ELI**_

IM SITTING ON MY BED SCARED TO DIAL HIS NUMBER. I START TO CALL HIM BUT HE CALLS ME BLUE EYE HOW ARE DOING TO DAY? I'M' NOT 'S WRONG? I'M PREGNANT PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME ELI WOULD I BEEN MAD AT YOU FOR ME GETTING YOU PREGNANT? BECAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR NYU SOON NO I'M NOT LEAVING NOW THE LOVE OF MY LIFE JUST FOUND OUT SHE'S PREGNANT WITH MY BABY. I'M GOING TO STAY HERE WITH YOU SO YOU NOT MAD THAT YOUR GOING TO BE A FATHER AT 18? NO CLARE I ALREADY KNEW THAT I WANTED TO SPEND THE MY LIFE WITH YOU ARE THE ONE THAT I WANT TO MARRY AND HAVE BLUE EYED BABY'S WITH IT'S JUST A LITTLE EARLIER THAN MOM WANTS YOU AND YOUR PARENTS TO COME OVER SO THEY CAN TO I WAS HOPING THAT I COULD COME OVER FIRST SO THAT WE COULD THEM TOGETHER. OK. COME OVER YOU IN 15 LOVE YOU CLARE I WALK UP THE DRIVE WAY TO ELI' HOUSE MY HEART IS RACING AND THEN SEE THE LOVE MY LIFE SMILING AT BABE HOW YOU FELLING? TO BE HONEST I'M SCARED SHIT-LESS. DON'T BE OK I'M READY I THINK. MOM AND DAD CLARE AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU PLEASE YOU MIGHT WANT TO SIT FOR SPIT OUT CECE SAYS CLARE'S PREGNANT AND IT'S MY BABY. IS THAT ALL ELI

BULLFROG I TOLD YOU I WAS DREAMING OF FISH BUT YOU

DIDN'T BELIEVE ARE YOU MAD AT ME? NO CLARE WHY WOULD I BE MAD AT YOU? BECAUSE I MESSED UP ELI LIFE IS NOT MESSED SWEETIE COME GIVING US A GRANDCHILD I KNEW THAT IT WOULD HAPPENED ONE DAY THANK YOU CLARE I'M HAPPY FOR AND ANYTHING YOU NEED YOU CAN COME TO WILL YOU COME TO MY HOUSE WITH ME ELI FOR DINNER WITH MY MOM AND STEP DAD? THE WANT TO TALK TO YOU 2. YES CLARE

_**CHAPTER 2  
**_

_**5 MONTHS PREGNANT**_

Today we get to found out the sex of the baby I Ali and she so happy for and Eli. I never thought that you would be the one pregnant first. I know right its crazy. I never thought that you and Eli would have ever got back together are that Jake and him would become such best friends. That took awhile he was so mad at Eli for getting pregnant. What happened Jake find out anyway? Well at that dinner with Eli parents my mom and CeCE were talking about what they thought Eli and I should to about the baby and then Jake and Katie walk in and Jake heard was baby and run up to my room slammed Eli up against that wall and scream you got my little sis pregnant and Eli is about freak when bullfrog comes in and tells everyone to chill out and say he's sorry to Eli and they talk it out and that was it. Anyway where Eli I've him since I've been home. He's in class it was midterms for him. How has been since he didn't go to NYU ? Honestly he's been great because could have still went if wanted. Clare you know good and well that he would not leave pregnant Clare behind. So is Dallas? He fine so have told your parents that you engaged yet ? No Clare why because there going flop out. I Ali hi it's Eli missed man. How are you Ali? I'm good and you still with that dickhead? Yes you 2 are going to get over that fight anyway how are you Eli? I'm great life is good. So do want to go with us to find out the sex of the baby? I was hoping 1 of you would ask me. You know that you would be there you are the god mom .My I'm the good mom ? Why are you so shock you and Clare have been more sister for ever. Thank you Eli and Clare I love you 2 some much. Eli are you still driving a hearse? Yes but not when the baby is born. OK because if you my godchild in that car I'm going to BEAT you up .OK I'm met you doctor see there. Hi blue eye how are you feeling today? I'm OK except my feet are swollen and I'm peeing every ten minutes but I'm happy you're here. Clare and Eli the nurse call us back. OK claret your and 18 weeks your right a the 5 months mark .OK let what the sex is what do it is Eli? I think it's a girl with blue eyes like Clare and you Clare it a boy with Eli eyes. Well Eli you right it's a girl. Eli are you cry? Yes I'm I knew god would bless me with girl. Clare I love you I love too. Aw Clare having a girl now I plan the baby shower. Thank you Ali. Hi mom hi do want to know what I'm having? Yes spit it out we're having a girl. A girl yes I got a granddaughter I'll see you glen for dinner is Eli coming tonight? Yes. Hey Cece and bullfrog guess what we're having? It a girl. So dad can tell something I want to asked Clare bear to marry me tonight at dinner and asked glen because dad doesn't want anything to do with her or her mom but anyway he said yes so I wanna know are you coming tonight? Are you kidding me we wouldn't miss this for the world let me see the ring that way you have working those extra shifts at the radio station. That's a nice size ring its bigger then mine. Bullfrog do you see the ring? Wow Eli how did you pay for that ring. Dad I've paid on this ring since I feel in love with Clare. Eli are you being for real yes dad I am, ,wow that kind crazy but sweet at the same time. Dad I knew that she was it for me the first time I saw her big blue eye my first day of school. Well we should get going. I'll meet you there I have to get dress. Clare yes mom JAKE IS BRINGING Katie TO DINNER IS THAT OK Yes I love Katie . I pull Clare house I'm so nerves I'm never nerves yet I never proposed to anyone. Hi everyone . Hey Eli let's eat I'm staving me to Clare. Your always hunger Ali say with a laugh. That's not funny I'm pregnant Clare say with laugh. But before eat can everyone come to back yard please? Eli what are doing? Clare you SAW AT my worst and thru all the drama and up and down with those most Amazon blue eyes and that smile and your spirit and never YOU gave on me. So THERE IS ONE QUESTION I HAVE FOR YOU WILL YOU MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD AND BE MY WIFE Yes I'LL MARRY YOU Eli why are shaking cuz I was so nerves Clare bear. Congratulation Eli and Clare. Finally I didn't know how much longer I could that to myself Adam say.

_**Giving birth**_

Eli I am so uncomfortable I can't sleep. Try sleeping on you side, tried that is not working. Well if you can't sleep then I can't sleep so DO YOU WANT TO FOR A NIGHT WALK THE DOCTOR SAID THAT IT CAN HELP CONTRACTION start? At this point babe I'm wiling to try anything. Did you do what Ali's mom told to do eat spicy food? No but can we go get some tacos? Yes OK puts so thing on and we go. I can in Pj's? Yes blue eyes you can OK let go get in the car. Oh I don't think we're going to the taco place. Why? My water just broke. Eli why are standing there. Mom Clare having the baby met yell at hospital Clare bear are you OK ? No pushing goddamn human and you know I love but I want TO fuck you up RITE NOW. Clare you are cursing Eli shut the hell up OK it's time for a nurse to give you that Epidural yes get the damn doctor. Hi Helen, how is my girl ? She's cursing up a storm in the I'm scared to back in there. It's OK Eli this is normal I'm going to get the doctor. OK Clare it time to push your little girl out into the world.123 push there you go one more big and she'll be here push Clare. She here. OMG she's perfected and she your eyes Clare. Eli are you crying? Yes I'm a dad now wow yes thank you Clare. For giving me the best early Christmas give that ever got . Everyone she's he and she a looker what is her name Eli? Her name is Blue Goldsworthy. How is Clare feeling? She tired and happy, she sleeping but can come Blue now

_**BRINGING BABY BLUE HOME**_

ELI I'M A LITTLE SCARED TO BRING BLUE HOME TOMORRW. WHY CLARE? BECAUSE ELI WE HAVE HELP HERE AND WHEN GET HOME IT'S JUST GOING TO BE US. NO IT'S NOT JUST GOING TO BE US I FORGOT TO TELL YOU HELEN WANT US TO COME STAY WITH HER AND GLEN FOR A COUPLE WEEKS TIL WE GET THE HANG OF THE PRARENT THING SO DON'T WORRY SOME MUCH BLUE EYE AND BABY BLUE EYE ARE GOING TO BE JUST FINE. I TOLD I WOULD TAKE CARE OF OUR LITTLE FAMILY AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO SO GET SOME REST. LOVE BLUE EYES TIME 2. ELI DID YOU EVER THING PAKED UP IN THE CAR SO WE CAN GO TO MOM'S. YES BLUE EYES. I'M GOING TO PUT BLUE IN THE CAR SIT AND YOUR GOING TO SIT IN BACK WITH HER RIGHT? YES ELI. OK I JUST HAD TO MAKE SHORE. WHERE HELEN WE'RE IN THE DRIVEWAY OK. MOM SAID THAT SHE FIXED YOUR OLD ROOM UP FOR US. WOW SHE REALLY TURN AROUND SINCE I TOLD I WAS PREGNANT. I KNOW BUT BLUE EYES I TOLD YOU THAT SHE WOULD STAY MAD AT US FOREVER. SO MY BULLFROG AND CECE ARE ON THEY'RE WAY TOO AND ALI AND DALLAS AND ADAM AND BECKY IS THAT OK? YES ELI ITS FINE. SO ADAM AND BECKY DATING NOW. THAT'S WHAT I SAID WHEN I FIRST HEARD. SO DID YOU TALK TO FIONA AND IMOGEN ELI? YEAH THEY SAID THAT THEY WOULD STOP BY AFTER THEY GO GET JAKE AND KATIE FROM THE AIRPORT. DID YOU FOR GET THAT JAKE AND KATIE WE'RE FLYING IN FROM PHILADELPHIA TO SEE BABY BLUE EYES? YES IT SLIPPED MY MINE PLUS HE SAID THAT THEY HAVE SURPRISE FOR EVERYONE.

CHAPTER 3

MEET BLUE GOLDSWORTHY

KNOCK KNOCK IT'S ADAM AND BECKY OPEN THE DOOR DADDY ELI OK HERE I COME. HI BECKY AND ADAM. NO TIME FOR SMALL TALK WHERE IS MY GODDAUGHTER AT? SHE UP STAIRS WITH CLARE SHE'LL BE DOWN HOW HAVE YOU BEEN BECKY? I'M GREAT I JUST GOT BACK FROM SEEING MY MOM AND DAD. OK HOW WAS THAT? THEY'LL NOT TOO HAPPY WITH ME RIGHT ? THE HOW ADAM THING? YES IT WILL OK BUT NEVERMIND I WANT TO SEE THAT YOUR DAUGHTER AND SHE BETTER NOT BE DRESSED IN BLACK LOLO. HAHA VERY ADAM AND CLARE HOW ARE YOU FEELING? I'M FINE SO DO YOU TOO WANT TO MEET BLUE? YES I WANT TO MEET MY GODDAUGHTER. HERE SHE IS. WOW CLARE SHE'S SO SMALL AND SHE LOOKS LIKE ELI GAVE BIRTH TO BEAUTIFUL CLARE. THANK YOU BECKY YOU TOO ARE STAYING FOR THE DINNER RIGHT? YES OK CUZ EVERYONE IS COMING. HI CLARE HI FIONA AND IMOGEN AND YOUR BIG BRO AND KATIE WE HAVE GIFTS FOR BLUE. SO WHERE IS THAT BABY ELI AND CLARE? SHE RIGHT HERE IN THE BABY SWING. OMG SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ELI I KNOW EVERYONE KEEPS SAYING BUT CLARE SHE HAS YOU BLUE EYE. SO WHY DID Y'ALL NAME HER BLUE? WELL ELI LOVES MY MOM EYES AND SO WHEN SHE CAME OUT SHE HAD MY EYE CLARE SO ELI WAS LIKE HER NAME BLUE OK THAT'S CUTE PLUS THE FIRST TIME MET HE TOLD ME THAT I HAD PRETTY EYES. SO HOW IS IT BEING NEW MOM YOU GOT THIS WHOLE LITTLE LIFE YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR. SO HAPPY TO HAVE BLUE BUT I'M JUST LITTLE NERVES BUT I'M GETTING THE HANG OF IT BUT ELI HE TOOK TO FATHERHOOD QUICKLY . SO WHEN IS ALI AND DALLAS GETTING HERE? ALI SAID THAT THEY WERE RUNNING A LITTLE BUT THEY'RE BE HERE IN 10 OK AND HERE THEY COME THOUGH THE DOOR PREFECT TIME. HI ALI AND DALLAS HEY CLARE WHERE'S MY GODCHILD? WITH ELI SO DALLAS ARE GOING TO SPEAK TO ELI ? YEA I'M GOING TO TRY BUT YOU KNOW HE DOESN'T LIKE ME. WELL YOU TOO ARE GOING TO HAVE TO GET ALONG BECAUSE SOON. Y'ALL ARE GOING TO BE FAMILY


End file.
